marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
All This and World War II
* * * Nazi soldiers * The Invaders: * * * * * * The Howling Commandos: * * * Sgt. - also as Colonel in 1989 * * * * * New in this story: * * * * General * Major * ** Doctor * * Locations: * Items: * | Plot = All This and World War II is a role-playing game adventure published by TSR, Inc. for the original Marvel Super Heroes Role-Playing Game. It was the first of a three-part module where the player characters are intended to time-travel using an alien time machine. It was intended to be used before The Weird, Weird West and The Revenge of Kang The player characters are contacted by Nick Fury to test a secret super-weapon. During the test, time-travelling Nazi commandos try to steal the weapon and take it to 1943, to add to the German war effort. The heroes must discover who this men are, and then they must go to the World War Two, to stop the Red Skull from using other futuristic weapons and change history! Player Characters The players could chose the characters they want using the Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe, or even create their own characters. The game suggested the West Coast Avengers, in particular The Vision, The Moon Knight and The Scarlet Witch. However, illustration art by John Statema also featured Giant Man, Hawkeye, Tigra and Wonder Man. During the plot, the heroes were supposed to meet and befriend the World War Two heroes known as the Invaders, including Captain America, Sub-Mariner, Human Torch, Union Jack, Bucky and Toro. Certain parts of the adventure require a player to stop playing her twentieth-century character and play one of the available 1943 characters for a while. Timelines 1871 A chronovore caused a time disturbance near Dodge City. As a consequence of this, Alexander the Great, Genghis Khan and Napoleon Bonaparte began a war for terrain and resources, until they eventually ally with each other against a common threat, an alien army of Krozzar led by General Alzzan. Western heroes (including Two-Gun Kid, Rawhide Kid, Kid Colt and the Phantom Rider) working alongside time-traveling heroes and Albert Einstein, helped to defeat the Alzzan, to solve the time crisis and to defeat time-traveling Doctor Doom. (Reference: The Weird, Weird West) 2146 One of the time-travelling teams of the Blautot Commandos was sent from 1943 to 2146 in an Orphu Time Machine, with orders of finding a super-weapon to be used by the Nazis. The men brought an almost-impervious airborne attack vehicle that could leave hamlets and towns, and their officer, the Red Skull immediately sent it to Romania so that Baron Zemo could work on it, getting it ready for an attack on allied cities in Italy. 5718 One of the time-traveling teams of the Blautot Commandos was sent from 1943 to 5718 in an Orphu Time Machine, with orders of finding a super-weapon to be used by the Nazis. They were never heard of again. | Notes = * Published in 1989 * Original price: $7.95 Creators *Editing by Chris Mortika *Cover illustration by Jeffrey Butler *Interior illustrations by Jeffrey Butler and John Statema *Maps by David Sutherland and Paul Hanchette *Typesetting by Kim Janke *Keylining by Paul Hanchette | Trivia = * Cover art by Jeffrey Butler includes Baron von Strucker, who does not appear in the inner story. * Typos in this book include wrong coordinates for San Diego (at least when compared with real-life Earth) and a reference to Albequerque instead of Albuquerque. * Nick Fury makes a reference to the PCs being subject to the Official Secrets Act. The United States does not have an Official Secrets Act, being the most close equivalent the Espionage Act of 1917. However, "signing the Official Secrets Act" can be considered international spy jargon (as those Acts are not required to be signed). * A subsequent RPG adventure, The Revenge of Kang, implies that Kang the Conqueror had been manipulating the events in this adventure. * The name of the book was taken from the Beatles' musical documentary All This and World War II. | ISBN = | Links = }} Novels Category:RPG books Category:Napoleonic Wars